Medium to large corporations and governmental agencies may have a number of locations scattered across the country. The amount of voice and data information to be rapidly transferred between locations is increasing each year. This increase in transferred information coupled with increased rates charged by common carriers has caused many users to purchase or lease private telecommunication networks. These networks may include network control centers which provide important network administration, control, and maintenance functions.